the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Kung Fu Panda 3/Credits
Full credits for Kung Fu Panda 3. Logos Opening Closing Crawl Art Consultant Director Teng Huatao Chinese Adaptation by Ding Ding Cast Additional Voices Kung Fu Choreography by Rodolphe Guenoden Production Services Provided by DreamWorks Animation, Oriental DreamWorks, PDI/DreamWorks and Technicolor India - DreamWorks Projects Unit Story DreamWorks Animation Story Artists Guy Bar'ely Rodolphe Guenoden Rune Bennicke Alice Herring Cilo Chiang Tom Owens Joe Crawford Catherine Yuh Rader Story Oriental DreamWorks Storyboard Artists Script Supervisor Michael Coulombe Additional Script Supervisor Catherine Cobb Script Editor Kate Leys Script Coordinator Emilie Staat Story Editor Tim Hill Story Coordinators Vincente DiSanti Kathy Cavaiola Editorial DreamWorks Animation Additional Editor Brendan Walsh First Assistant Editor David MacDonald Second Assistant Editor Claire Dodgson Visual Effects Editors Andrew Ryan Turner Steven Ramirez Assistant Visual Effects Editor Ethan Henerey Editorial Oriental DreamWorks Art Department DreamWorks Animation Art Department Oriental DreamWorks Character Technical Direction DreamWorks Animation Character Technical Direction Oriental DreamWorks TBA Modeling DreamWorks Animation TBA Modeling Oriental DreamWorks TBA Surfacing DreamWorks Animation TBA Surfacing Oriental DreamWorks TBA Layout DreamWorks Animation Layout Artists TBA Animation DreamWorks Animation and Technicolor India - DreamWorks Projects Unit Animators TBA Animation Oriental DreamWorks Animators TBA Character Effects DreamWorks Animation and Technicolor India - DreamWorks Projects Unit Character Effects Artists TBA Character Effects Oriental DreamWorks Character Effects Artists TBA Crowds DreamWorks Animation TBA Effects DreamWorks Animation and Technicolor India - DreamWorks Projects Unit Effects Artists TBA Effects Oriental DreamWorks Effects Artists TBA Lighting DreamWorks Animation and Technicolor India - DreamWorks Projects Unit TBA Technical Direction DreamWorks Animation and Technicolor India - DreamWorks Projects Unit TBA Technical Direction Oriental DreamWorks TBA Matte Painting DreamWorks Animation TBA Matte Painting Oriental DreamWorks TBA 2D Sequence Production DreamWorks Animation TBA Image Finaling DreamWorks Animation and Technicolor India - DreamWorks Projects Unit TBA Production TBA Post Production The rest is coming soon, so stay tuned. DreamWorks Animation International Dubbing Team Debra K. Chinn Scott McCarthy Jorge A. Fernandez Annalisa Rinaldi Susanne Robbins Post Production Facilities Provided by DreamWorks Animation and 20th Century Fox Studios Music TBA DreamWorks Animation Studio Management TBA Oriental DreamWorks Studio Management DreamWorks Animation's Preferred Technology Providers Processors and Software Engineering Services for DreamWorks' Apollo provided by A DreamWorks Animation Computing Innovation Partner Thanks to Everyone at DreamWorks Animation, Oriental DreamWorks, PDI/DreamWorks and Technicolor India - DreamWorks Projects Unit Who Supported this Production Animation Technology Chief Technology Officer Lincoln Wallen Head of Animation Technology, DreamWorks Animation & Chief Technology Officer, Oriental DreamWorks Derek Chan Head of Technology, Film & TV Jeffrey Wike Technology Executive Kate Swanborg Research and Development Digital Operations Technology Management TBA Oriental DreamWorks Animation Technology Development Mehdi Alavi Amie Karp Chris Kuser Patrick Mullen Damon Ross Oriental DreamWorks Human Resources Cindy Zhou Vincent Chua Wei Chi Stella Mao Lydia Jiang Faye We Christie Zhang Jiayu Zheng Lulu Yuan Amanda Wang Jocelyn Chen Joy Tjan Travy Huang Oriental DreamWorks Marketing Joanna Hu Wang Xiaoyu Janet Jiang Kitty Jiang Iris Xu Rachel Zhao Mandy Dong Special Thanks Bill Damaschke Conrad Vernon Tom McGrath Walt Dohrn Songs "Also Sprach Zarathustra" Written by Richard Strauss "Score includes portions of I'm So Sorry" Performed by Imagine Dragons Written by Daniel Reynolds, Daniel Sermon, Benjamin McKee and Daniel Platzman "Kung Fu Fighting (Celebration Time)" Written by Carl Douglas Produced by Al Clay Performed by Shanghai Roxi Musical Studio Choirs and Metro Voices, London "Kung Fu Fighting" Written by Carl Douglas Performed by The Vamps Produced by The Vamps The Vamps appear courtesy of Virgin EMI Records and Global Entertainment "Try" Lyrics by Vincent Fang and Celeste Syn Music by Patrick Brasca Performed by Patrick Brasca featuring Jay Chou Production supervised by Jay Chou Produced by Hans Chen and Josh Lo Co-Produced by Al Clay Courtesy of JVR Music International Ltd. Supervised by China Film Co-Production Corporation Soundtrack Available on Sony Classical Copyright © 2016 DreamWorks Animation LLC. All Rights Reserved. DreamWorks Animation LLC is the author and creator of this motion picture for the purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto, and for the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Category:Credits Category:DreamWorks Credits